The Walking Dead: The Wastelanders
by FrontierStudios
Summary: Years after the pandemic started many towns and city's have been rebuilt in the southern region of the USA as far as we know but only so many people can take part in this "new beginning" so many are left to wonder the earth alone.when the world has ended these selfless soles will risk their lives to help people in need,but does being a saint mean you live longer?
1. Chapter 1

**ThHi there this is Marrow founder and head writer of FrontierStudios sorry this took so long but me and my editor have been going through some personal struggles. I won't go into detail but I will say it is great to be back. Sadly my partner in crime will not be assisting me in this one i will be doing both writing and editing so forgive me if I don't get this down the first time. Also it should be noted that this is a spin off of crawlford from the walking dead game so many characters won't be seen until later in the fan fic... FrontierStudios presents The Wastelanders. **

A lush and rich landscape of the Virginia mountains can be seen in the distance the sheer roar of a river can be herd as well but all I hear is a women saying "are you afraid of dying?". All I can say is "No...I'm afraid of never living" these are the last things I can hear when the dead are surrounding me along with hordes of my own kind loading there weapons and taking aim, where am I? I'm in a wasteland...and thats fine by me. How did I get here? How did this happen? Why did this happen to me? Well lets just go back to the beginning, a simpler time.

CHAPTER 1:Beginnings

The empty streets of a small town can be seen the sign that usually welcomes tourists stands in runes with a plank of wood nailed across it reading Winston,Virginia population 3. Three figures can be seen in the middle of the town chanting "rock paper scissors" one young man draws rock as the others draw paper "Fuck" exclaims the one that lost his name is Alex "are you kidding me" he says fixing his hat. Alex is a 5-11 246 pound machine the muscle of the group he wears a university of Minnesota hat with a Tight Maroon shirt with faded blue jeans with a glock case strapped to his thigh with no glock in it. "Yep bud" says Jordan, Jordan is a 5-9 light weight with a gray shit and black jeans on "don't be mad at us we just won" he chuckles "fuck you Jordan" he says pulling a finger out. "Don't be like that man" says Nick the last of the three figures. Nick is a nice mix of a sniper and infantry with a gray backwards hat and sunglasses that cover his blonde hair with a black shirt and blue jeans."Fuck you too Nick.." Alex says angrily then sigh. "...let's just get this over with, where is it". Nick smiles then hands Alex a pancho and a fake mustache. "Here you go buddy". "Mother fucker" Alex says under his breath "where did you get this". Jordan smiles "we have our ways".

Alex breathe in through his noses then exhale. "I swear I'm gunna kill you two". begins to walk to the center of town as Jordan and Nick climb to a medium sized perch in one of the old buildings "You know what to do!" Nick yells as he aims at Alex with a sniper rifle. Alex begins to pull out a Spanish guitar and begins to play a Spanish song. The Spanish toon soon begins to get louder until it attracts a lone walker. The walker begins to run at Alex as Nick takes a shot and kills the walker "Not as fun the 12th time" Nick says out loud. Jordan begins to climb down the perch and walks towards Alex "well it's official Walker picking is getting old". "Really dumb shit" say Alex "I could of told you that". "Also is it really that wise to be wasting all this ammo on this stupid game?" Alex asks. "We'll I'm not sure what els we can do for fun" Nick says walking towards the two."Cus I'm open to suggestions" he says chuckling."Yea yea I know Nick" Jordan say ripping Alex's mustache."You piece of shit" Alex say holding his lip "Nice one Jordan" Nick says padding Alex on the back."How about we go out one the town and pick up some puss" Nick says laughing.

Alex puts his face in his palm "ok how about you go sit down in the corner bub". An explosion can be herd echoing through the air it rocks the trio to the floor causing a land side the three are tossed around trying to grab on to whatever they can, getting hit by everything that can be moved until they fall into a river. Alex gasps for air in the river as Jordan grabs onto Alex's leg until Jordan is on top of Alex pushing him down so he goes up. Alex begins to elbow Jordan and wraps his arms around Jordan until they hit a shore.

Alex begins to crawl on to the sand gasping for air as he pulls Jordan with him untill they get a few feet turns on his back gasping for air and coughing "what...the hell Jordan" Alex says turning his head towards his friends, Jordan catch's his breath "you know dam well I can't swim" Jordan says finally breathing normally. "Hey duche bags!" Nick calls out running towards them from the father end of the bank "what do we do now?".


	2. Chapter 2 : The Trail Ahead

Chapter 2 : The trail ahead

The trio had gazed at each other for some time just reviewing in their heads that the only "safe haven" they've know was now a pile of ash and crumbled rock with everything they've built gone or turned into ruble.

"well shit" nick said running his hands through his hair and taking off his hat, " well we are absolutely fucked" Jordan says siting down in the dirt. "Everything gone" Jordan try's to keep his composure but begins to have tears run down his face "we have nothing" he begins to breathe heavily when Alex puts his hand on his shoulder. "Well either we die in the dirt or we die trying to live" Alex says trying to give the trio hope."yea yea your right man" Jordan say cleaning his face "well we should fine what survived the explosion" nick says putting his hat back on then begins to walk up the slope and to the direction of their once home. The trio walk up the trail to there home, as they get higher and higher on the slope they see more and more of the town in ruble as they continue to walk they see a roof blow off and completely torn off and thrown on the trail."shit" nick says trying to move the roof out of the way but to no avail, "maybe we could go around it" Jordan says walking around the roof as he carefully moves through the brush "come on you can fit" he says assisting nick and Alex through the brush as the trio continues to ascend up the slope once more as they reach the top only to see there home almost completely gone they walk around the town square looking for any signs of the building with weapons or supply's "I think it's safe to say nothing survived" nick says "I wouldn't say that" Alex says picking up in the ruble nicks sniper "I think you want this back" he says handing the gun to nick "I don't even see the tool shed" Jordan exclaims "guys i think we need to go" nick says aiming his sniper.

"yea we better" Alex says gazing on the edge of slope looking upon hordes of walkers surrounding the hill "either we stay and protect a crater or leave and die in a wasteland" Jordan says seeming gloomy. "Well we will live to fight another day if we leave" nick and Alex begin walking down the slope as does Jordan "Anybody have a plan?" Jordan asks "nope" Alex and nick reply with no expression "we head south" nick says "well I suppose so I mean winters coming" Jordan agrees and the trio continue to walk down the slope until they get to the path walks up to one of the many trees in this Virginian forest and feels for moss "south is this way" he points to there left as the head in that begins to whistle the Spanish show he was playing earlier "Mexican" Jordan says giggling "quit it out man" Alex begins to laugh. "You'd think they'd have a map of this forest" nick says looking for a watch tower. "Well we couldn't see any land marks from the old town so I doubt we could see anything in a watch tower nick" Alex says. The three continue to walk this way until they hit a spot with hardly any trees, they see three crosses in the dirt to signify three unnamed graves "this shouldn't happen to people" nick says marching on "I know what you mean" Alex says breathing in then exhaling. "Well we don't want to end up like those poor souls so let's keep going" Jordan says and the tree keep walking until they see a clearing and a plane of grass and gaze upon a large wood cabin that is vary far away. The three hide behind a large tree "I don't think we should just walk up the middle" Jordan says ,"really smart one" nick says sarcastecly."we could just flank the side then keep walking" Alex adds. "Or you could put your hands up and don't move" a voice from behind says as the three freeze in place,"oh shit" nick says placing his hands behind his head."don't turn around" the voice says cocking a rifle "I want you to march to the cabin", "go fuck yourself" Alex says turning around with a vain running down his neck as he turns to see a farm hand looking young man wearing a jacket and faded blue jeans "oh shit" the young man yells pulling the trigger as the gun jams "please don't kill me" he says walking backwards and falling over.

"Come here" Alex says picking up the young man by his shirt collar. "You point a gun at me and expect me to not hurt you?" He says looking straight into the young mans eyes as another man walks up "wait stop" the other man says with 5 o clock shadow wearing a gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with blue jeans "don't kill the dumb ass" he says trying to calm down Alex. Alex let's go of the young man, "thank you" the other man says "my name is Marcus and this is my younger cousin Miles" Alex looks at miles "you'd better be grateful I didn't kill you" miles gulps then walks toward Marcus. "Look we're survivors we need to stick together" Marcus says."And what did you have in mind" nick says cocking his sniper", "well me and miles were about to raid that cabin"Marcus points to the cabin in the middle of the clearing, "we could split it 50\50" Miles says trying to extends his hand to miles to shake it as there hands met Alex grips miles hand crushing it "if you wanna live you don't cross me" Alex says setting his tome to miles, Alex begins to walk towards the cabin "well you guys coming?" Alex says leading the group as Marcus and Jordan begin talking "is he always so scary?" Marcus asks, "no just don't make him mad" Jordan replays, "and don't try to show off to him" nick adds to the conversation. "Any one wanna tell me why the hell the kid pointed a gun at us?" Alex asks at the front of the group. "Who you calling kid I'm 19" miles says angrily "yea and I'm 23" Alex says "and Jordan is 24 and nick is 22, how old you Marcus?" Alex asks. "I'm 20" Marcus replies , the five begin to clump closer together, "you guys wanna tell us where your from" nick says , "well me and miles are from Langston South Carolina" Marcus replies "yea me and nick are home grown Virginian we came out to West Virginia for school but got mixed up in this mess" Jordan says looking at Alex "that reminds me Alex we Still don't know where your from" Alex sighs but still walks "I'm from Texas not much to it" Alex replies with almost no emotion.

The five continue walking the path that seems to never end, "dam are we almost there" Jordan says almost whining, "well we haven't raided or even checked it out" Marcus adds. "So your telling me that we're going into a house with no grantee Of any loot or useful objects" Alex says looking back at Marcus, "well no" miles says as they grow nearer and nearer to the cabin. "if it helps we've been camping out near here almost two weeks and have seen no one so there's most likely no one here" Marcus says as the five walk into the drive way of the of the cabin. "Well if we die its your faults" nick says putting his hand on the front door Handel and slowly turning it.

"If only we'd known opening that door would of changed everything..if only we'd known we would have sealed our fate..if only we'd know we would of meet ..."Her"...


	3. Chapter 3: The Lions Den

Chapter 3 : The Lions den

Nick turns the Handel of the door applies his shoulder to the door pressing it open "I'll go first" nick whispers as he slowly moves into the cabin as he takes off the scope of his sniper to make it iron sighted. "I don't see any one" he says aloud to see if any one was there. "Well this is boring" Alex says barging in to the cabin. "What are you doing" Jordan says to Alex, "well nick says no one was here so I walked in" Alex explains. "Well we gunna raid this place?" Marcus and miles say also walking in and begin to search the living room, as Jordan and nick search the pantry and garage. "I'll look in the back and bathroom" Alex says as he walks to the back of the cabin and finds a sliding door to the back yard of the cabin and he sees a large tool shed "jack pot" he says smiling as he places his hand on the handle "guys you need to see this!" Miles yells from across the cabin. Alex turns and runs toward the yelling boy "what's wrong?" Alex asks to see miles reading a note book and to his side are bins filled with note books "there journal entry's" miles says reading through them "oh shit" he says beginning to sweat "I think we need to leave" miles says beginning to breathe heavily,"what why?" Marcus asks. "Cus who ever wrote this has been watching us" he begins to reed a page closer to the end "7pm two men have started to camp around the land and seem to be checking out the cabin if they can be trusted I don't know but like the others I assume not but I won't kill them not yet" he drops the book.

"Miles calm down" Nick says looking out the windows "there's no one here we looked" Jordan begins to double check the rooms. "theres one more place we didn't look yet the shed in the back" Alex begins to walk to the back of the cabin once more to see the cabin there with the door open "shit" Alex says looking around for any living person "I doubt a walker could open doors" nick adds looking around the back yard "the rest stayed to see the rest of the note books" nick says ,"but I still don't see anyone here" nick says while Alex inches and inches towards the shed as nick follows, the two enter the shed to see a sky light with several desks and maps along the walls and also more note books. Alex walks up to one of the many maps to see notes have been made at certain locations "nick get over here" Alex points to a small town with the note population three , clearly targeted for demolition "wait this person knew we were gunna blow up?" As Alex nods "I did it's kinda my job" a women says behind them cocking a shotgun,"now do you wanna tell me why there are five men one of which is armed on my property" the women says in a think southern accent.

Nick holds his sniper tight as he nods to Alex "Drop your gun blonde" the women says to nick as Alex nods and nick drops his sniper "good now turn around slow like". The women demands as nick and Alex comply the women is a southern women wearing a cowboy hat green blouse and jeans. "Now your gunna tell me who sent you". Alex and nick look at each other "no one sent us" nick says,"Well why the fuck are you guys on my property?". "Look lady we were just trying to find supply's so if you let us go we won't kill you" Alex says trying to be intimidating. "Oh you won't kill me?" she says chuckling "Ally bring them out" as another women holding a shotgun marches Jordan,Miles,and Marcus out to the backyard. "Oh shit" Alex says as the other women puts the tree on there knees, "a little help would be nice" Ally says pointing Her shot gun at Jordan. "Fine" the first women says "kneel with your friends" she orders the two but steps in front of Alex "uh uh your gunna help me stay clean" she aims her shot gun "pick up the sniper" as Alex is reluctant but she presses her shot gun to his check he then proceeds to pick up the sniper. "Ok now what" Alex says with a angry look, "well ain't her fun one" ally says getting annoyed "shut it ally" the other women says marching Alex to Jordan "your gunna blow your buddy's brains put" she says grinning. "emma we should make him shoot all of them" Ally says smiling as we'll."this is fucked up we just met these people" Miles says getting scared. "Miles calm down!" Marcus yells at his cousin. "Now you shut your boy" Emma says putting her shotgun at his forehead, "put your gun down" Alex says pointing the sniper at Emma. "Now now boy you just get that temper under control" ally says pointing a shot gun at Alex.

"You don't calm down this boys gunna get a face full of led" Emma says smiling at Alex, "This is fucked up" Miles says as a tear runs down,"shut your trap" Emma say. "Don't talk to my friend that way" Alex says aiming his sniper as ally presses her shot gut in Alex's back. "We just wanted to get supply's!" Marcus yells as Emma changes her aim to him "if your gunna shoot someone shoot me!" Marcus yells,"Marcus no" Jordan yells. "You'd better watch what you wish for boy" ally says "shoot me! You me bitch" Marcus yells at Emma. A single shot is herd as emma drops her gun as a spert of blood shoots out of her neck and chest Miles makes a break for the shot gun and ally aims her shot gun shooting Miles as he is sent flying "Miles!" Marcus yells running to his cousins side. Alex runs at ally and hits her in the face with the but of his rifle. "He's gone" Marcus falls to his knees and puts his face in the dirt "he's gone" he begins to weep, "your fucking whore" Alex says pointing the sniper at ally's face "you better give me a good reason not to kill you right now" Alex demands. Nick picks up a shot gun and hands it to Jordan and picks up the other for himself, ally laughs "don't you get it yet" she stares at the tree interrogating her "kill one of us two more will pop up , they already know if we don't report in to come look for us" she says chuckling. "Who's gunna come look for you" nick demands , "who do you check in with" Jordan adds. Alex looks around as the walkers have been swarming the cabin for some time "guys I think it's time to go" Alex begins to count the sheer number of walkers "Marcus get in the house and find us rounds" as Marcus scurries into the cabin as the three begin shooting walker after walker "your not gunna kill all of them" ally says laughing at the threes efforts. "I don't know what is wrong with you but" Alex is interrupted "but what wetback" ally says looking him in the eyes "there's no ammo" Marcus yells from the cabin. "Wait" Alex says going into the shed grabbing maps and note "I have an idea" he puts them into a backpack he got from the shed and aims the sniper barrel at ally's leg and shoots her. "Every body move meet up at the end of the trail" Alex says as the other three run for it as ally calls "hey wetback you gunna leave me to die?" She says to him "yes yes I am" Alex replies with no remorse. She begins to laugh "you go ahead and do that you savage but be warned I'll find you and Ill make you suffer" she grins."no im not a savage...I'm a wastelander" he says walking away from this as we can only hear the laughter of the mad women and suddenly it stops...

At that time raiding that house seemed easy enough but we were wrong...but sadly it was only gunna get worse...things are gunna get a lot worse I just hope i live to tell the tail...


End file.
